onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Xilinoc
Welcome Xilinoc }! -- Yatanogarasu (Talk) 03:10, November 19, 2012 Is it your first time here? Please check the following helpful sections if you have any questions, or leave a message on any of our administrators' Talk Pages. ' • Forums • Vandalism Rules • Layouts • Image Guidelines' |} stop editing useless things, if you want to do this do it in a blog. welcome to one piece wiki enjoy your stay and don't edit no more chapters, if you want help just ask Nico [[User_Talk:Devilchild~Nico~Robin|'❤❤❤']] 03:20, November 19, 2012 (UTC) sorry hey sorry for what i said if was a little harsh u.u please forgive me Nico [[User_Talk:Devilchild~Nico~Robin|'❤❤❤']] 03:35, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Sure, why not. Mind clarifying what exactly you meant by "useless things"? Xilinoc (talk) 03:47, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload any of the following: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images that have not been categorized or images without proper categories. *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be added to file names. *Scanlation images with English text. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages and blogs are not considered articles) For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile or blogs please use those that are already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions about these rules, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 19:38, December 15, 2014 (UTC) First off, thanks for asking about images before you leap into them! But there is no clear-cut rule about which version should be used when it's anime vs. manga. Generally, we tend to replace manga images when an acceptable anime version comes out, but that can't always be the case. My rule of thumb is that we should use the version of an image which is most useful for the article, and generally due to color and the ease of seeing details, that tends to be anime images. But there are cases where the anime suffers from poor art quality or censorship. So it can be a complex issue, and if people disagree, there can be talk page discussions to watch out for. If you feel that an image should be updated, then feel free to upload it as soon as you'd like! Just keep in mind that other editors might see problems with it and want to revert it. If that happens, just discuss it on the image's talk page, and avoid an edit war, and you'll be totally fine. (I hope that doesn't scare you off, I just wanted to be honest) Anyways, good luck editing! 03:53, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Re:Fight Articles Well, I'd assume the main reason we don't have fight articles is because nobody's thought to create any, but I don't really know. I would say though that we don't really need them, since that info is already in history sections, and it would be logistically difficult to have them. There'd be a lot of questions such as "which fights are important enough for an article?"," how do we deal with people who have fought multiple times?", etc, plus all the difficulties of making a brand new page format. Overall, I'd say there's not much new info those articles could give to the reader that they can't find on other pages. Does that make sense? 16:22, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Tower Cutting Pic. Hello X and welcome to the OP Wiki! You are correct, the scene wont happen until episode 680. I got the screenshot from the preview at the end of ep 679. Most OP episodes have short 30 second previews after the "To Be Continued" end card. So luckily the preview had the scene where Doflamingo sliced the tower, no sense in waiting a week if it was right there. If you want to start making screenshots I would reccomend the Horriblesub torrent at 720p (dont forget to disable the subtitles), its what I use since the quality is HQ and the screen size is perfect. I'm no admin but if you have any questions or want a screenshot I'll help if I can! AsuraDrago 19:27, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 775 Chinese is not raw. The line on the right became Chinese words instead of Japanese. --Klobis (talk) 01:11, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Charlotte The best scene in any anime ever made: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0RunveL_59Y 12:19, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Summaries I'll assume you're aware of some jackasses thinking your summaries are too long and going about it the wrong way, so here am I doing what they should have done in the first place. While writing summaries, can you make sure not to be overly descriptive? As in, if something happens in the chapter/episode, but aren't very revelant to the plot of the chapter/episode or the overall plot of the series, don't include it. If it's trivial to put in the summary, but still of some important, that's what the chapter/episode notes are for. I have problems with being overdescriptive in my summaries, and so do some other people on this wiki *cough*DP*gets banned* too, so you're not alone, haha. 19:49, February 19, 2015 (UTC) DF techniques Hey Xil, why are you removing the romanization for the Kanji parts of DF techniques? Like here and here. 14:03, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Well, I don't think we have any actual guidelines or such for it. But personally I think it's nice to have the reading for the Kanji too. It's interesting to see. If there's inconsistency in the way the readings are listed, then I would suggest that you add the kanji readings for the ones that don't have it, instead of the other way around. Of course if you disagree, then we can make a forum about this or something. 14:21, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Please stop thinking I accused you of anything. I don't like that summary you made, however it doesn't mean I'm against you for some illogical reason. --Meganoide (talk) 12:50, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Issho Sorry, I have zero knowledge of Japanese, so I'm no help with the technique's name :( However, I contacted Klobis, hopefully he can help with translating. 15:53, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Teams This may seem a bit out of the blue, but we're trying to get the wiki teams system up and running again, and I had a feeling this might be your kind of thing. Any chance of a word next time I see you in chat? 18:24, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hi there! Blah blah blah blah images blah blah blah blah. Blah blah scanlated or modified image blah blah blah. Blah blah we both know there's no good raw version out and this is a perfectly fine place holder for the immediate time being blah blah. If you have any blah please blah on my talk page. 13:00, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Well, since Calu deleted it anyway, this was a waste of blah. 13:26, February 26, 2015 (UTC) A sad blah for us all. 14:10, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Zoro's attack Hi, Zoro's new attack is 'daisen sekai' not 'sanzen sekai'. Please correct it. I don't know the Japanese translation, so I couldn't correct it. Thanks :) Edit: Santoryu Ougi Daisen Sekai > Ichidai Sanzen. I'm sorry, I thought you added it as I saw you made the last edit. But, I just noticed that this is not your edit. Sorry for the trouble. Seviper9 (talk) 13:47, February 26, 2015 (UTC)seviper9 Summaries Your summaries are too long, your summaries are too short, too detailed, not detailed enough! >:( But seriously, I'm laughing at just how your summaries piss people off, lol. 02:57, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Let me be the first to say congratulations on becoming a chat mod! Now be a dear and don't kick me all the time :P 15:40, March 18, 2015 (UTC) *Congrats :) 22:02, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Ref Crew Eeeeyoooo, just here to remind that you need to claim a job by putting your sig next to it and mark it as completed once you're done so that it can be actually moved to the completed section. You seem be to be forgetting this :D. Also I'll give you some more berries because of the expansion on the pages but I doubt you care >_> so yeah, cya later. 17:07, March 25, 2015 (UTC) oh yeah I get you, you'll get the berries. Also Kage has claimed Mr. 5, so you can't do that one :( 17:49, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Never mind we messaged each other at the same time xD 17:50, March 25, 2015 (UTC) I'll be honest and tell you I haven't really looked at all pages :S Just remove the job from the crew page and add another one. You're the first mate remember :P 18:28, March 25, 2015 (UTC) UNLIMITED POWAAAAAAAAAAAA also don't forget to add new jobs. Those aren't all pages of Whiskey Peak yet :D Or I can do it myself a few hours later, whatever floats your boat Xil ~_~ 19:04, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Updating Crew Hey Xil, given the amount of updating and summary writing you do, and given that you are part of Reference crew (we need a lot of references for updates), would you like to join the Updating Crew? Reply if interested. 14:17, March 31, 2015 (UTC) That's OK, it's not like you have to do it all. It's a crew for a reason. 18:32, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Chat Get back on chat, forgot that I needed to talk to you about something important (for real) --k-0-r-0-m-0 (talk) 13:38, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Podcast Where the heck is the podcast. Don't keep me waiting, you scurvy dog 00:14, April 7, 2015 (UTC) One More Updating Thing The chapter is out, yay! I've laid out all the pages that need to be updated here, and you can use this as a reference when updating. I'll do this every week a chapter comes out, so be sure to follow the page. 15:30, April 9, 2015 (UTC) A Matter of Life and Somewhat Less Good Life Hey Xil, I'd just like to know how you put Youtube videos on blogs like with the podcast. Thanks. PS You have to do a podcast this week 15:39, May 8, 2015 (UTC) But I can. I am your dad after all. 13:31, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Akainu Jet Akainu can't melt steel beams. SeaTerror (talk) 18:24, June 3, 2015 (UTC) I gots a question for you Hey, can you come on chat at some point soon so I can pm you a secret question? (I swear the question isn't weird, even though it's in italics) Thanks. 19:20, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Oh right, Skype exists... But yeah, I talked to someone else about it, so it's cool. I'll still respond to you on skype though. 01:26, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ayy lmao fucking normie scum get off my board and go back to your girlfriend and your frat partys with high fives and joints in hot boxes and rimjobs while you play football and lettuce in your hamburgers and recycling on mondays and fucking 2L of milk and wireless internet and pinecones in bowels and brand new soffit's and nailgun repairs and intersecting fields of fire and polyisobutylene in your gum and taylor swift on your ipod and fresh linen on the ground and the essence of good communication and breathing fire and dear penthouse forum and latest in skin care technology and crawling back inside the womb and never finding the time and jars of spiders and the sound of hollow years and the look of defeat and a pound of flesh and eating children and sharpened sticks and sand in my eyes and windows with textures and falling down stairs and hidden knifes and the truth is relative to context and there building a dam in my head and dildos on chairs and sucking chest wounds and butterflys in my room and age is not synonymous with wisdom --Mr. Mojo Risin' (talk) 04:20, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Front page image I saw that image on your page, and quite funny indeed. Imagine the horror if 4Kids ever got their hands onto the anime this far. Though, I still see the pistol that Rosinante was holding falling out of his hand. Anyway, a good laugh. =) 21:43, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Long Summaries While I do think Mega's trims were a bit too much, your summary writing could use a bit of work itself. It helps remembering that they're summaries, not play-by-plays, so not every single detail from the episode is needed. Also, many of your sentences are run-ons, which aren't good for summaries. Also, don't forget when a flashback is happening in the context of the current event (which in this case is another flashback :P), use past tense when writing. Hope this helps a bit 19:38, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Fnish what you start: Hey Xil, can you please be sure to keep up with (and continue posting on) this? If we're going to have to discuss the merits of every summary, we need to make sure that each discussion doesn't last longer than it takes for the next episode/chapter to come out. We should not assume that more people are magically going to post on the discussions. We should work to reach a usable version of the summary through discussion, and everyone in the discussion should be prepared to make some concessions. This will get easier over time, but we really need to sit down and WORK at this, no matter how hard it is. It's the only solution I can see actually working to stop these near-constant editing disputes. I'm copy/pasting this to just about everyone who's involved regularly in these disputes, so I'm not singling you out. I hope you'll help us get through this hard time for the wiki. Thanks. 03:05, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Summaries Again In future summaries please refer to Rosinante as "Corazon" because that is his official codename. Exception is when there is a flashback to his childhood. For reference see the summaries of Chapters 765-767 14:46, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, upon closer inspection I see there's inconsistency in how we refer to him. I posted about it on Rocinante's talk page. 15:02, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Nothing to See Here* .*slips Xil a George Washington* Podcast this week? 19:05, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey Xili can you meet me in chat on bleach wiki I cant leave massage on your bleach talk page. Naruto 45 (talk) 01:07, August 28, 2015 (UTC) problem Hey Xili can you meet me in chat on bleach wiki I cant leave massage on your bleach talk page. Naruto 45 (talk) 01:08, August 28, 2015 (UTC) A good summary writer, you are not. Just because the majority thinks like you, it doesn't mean you're right. It only shows that the majority doesn't know how to write a summary. Please do the best for the wiki: stop writing summaries. --Meganoide (talk) 04:00, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ebin memes xdd --A loaded gun won't set you free, so you say (talk) 04:06, August 29, 2015 (UTC) The majority make the rules, but only if the others has to follow that rules Listen to me. Since you're so good in writing summaries, and since the majority loves them, why don't you work on my summaries, that are too short? I've written 5 or 6 in last three days. Believe me, they're too short for your standards, so you will find new informations to add, and then people will consider your edits as an improuvement. Come on, do it. You know, otherwise people may start to think that a "normal summary" is good enough and would change idea on your creations... it may be dramatic for you. --Meganoide (talk) 04:33, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Mod stuff (I was out of ideas for section headings 3 mods ago) It's that time again! 15:20, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Re:Attack Images Hey Xil, I'm pretty busy this week, so I'ma give you a fast answer: There's no official rule/policy. My personal thought is that images exist to increase understanding of articles. If an image helps show what would be near impossible to get across only with text, then it's useful. If it only shows something that can be explained with text alone, we don't need it. For example we don't need an image for a simple Sanji kick, but an image for Diable Jambe would be very useful. Get the idea? 04:33, September 16, 2015 (UTC) GIF it! Hey, can you just make the GIF for ? I don't think anyone else is gonna oppose GIF over anime still. Just be sure to keep it on the shorter side, the earlier one you made showed a bit too much of Pica getting cut up from a couple angles. Thanks. 08:47, December 11, 2015 (UTC) The GIF is fine, but you'll need to find a version w/o subs, since that's a big image guidelines no-no. I'll leave the file up though. 17:53, December 11, 2015 (UTC) About that Bellamy image... Sorry, but we don't allow personal usage images if there is no use in actual articles or talk pages (that includes images only used for blogs or user pages). Sorry about that. 17:49, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Podcast Can you guys give a PSA on the status of the podcast? Like whether it's on hiatus or completely dead....Roranoa Drake II (talk) 23:11, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Gifs Hey Xil, this is just a reminder that due to the gif guidelines a gif must be approved before it can go on a page. The guidelines say to take this up with the Image Crew, but who knows what happened to them so Gear Fourth's talk page might be better. There shouldn't be any problem with it since I cropped out the subs, but try to remember that subbed gifs are NEVER allowed, and I know you don't have access to raw episodes, but rules are rules and if a sufficient image/gif can't be found we'll just use manga. 00:09, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Do the thing .*sharpens katana* Monday has long passed. Where is our games? Roranoa Drake II (talk) 20:42, February 18, 2016 (UTC) The Space Talk:Episode Guide/Archive 1#Episode articles design flaw The space is supposed to there on articles between the infobox and opening paragraph. That's where it was decided. SeaTerror (talk) 16:49, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Anime Review Blog That new opening, filler arc, and epic Kaido/Luffy bro-fist deserves one Roranoa Drake II (talk) 16:23, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Fiesta Get on chat 13:40, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Chat Get on. I also need to offer my condolences ;____; 02:12, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Gif Request Hey Xil, would you be able to make a gif of Ryunosuke coming out of the Sunny in Episode 752? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:36, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Re:Poll I voted to wait and keep the page Sanji for now. But I felt compelled to argue against the reasoning many others had for voting for the same option. 22:01, September 8, 2016 (UTC) WSJ Wiki Are you available to improve on this wiki? Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 22:38, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Hey Xilinoc, how are you ? Where do you watch episodes ? 05:43, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Renaming an arc (Important) Hey. I wanted to suggest renaming the last 10 or so chapters of the Dressrosa Arc (792-801) as the Post-Dressrosa Arc. We've had such Arcs before, after Enies Lobby and Marineford, and it seems ony fair since there are so many chapters after Doflamingo is defeated and it is such a long story arc. What say you?Necromancer Jade (talk) 10:46, December 6, 2016 (UTC)Necromancer Jade Hey Xilinoc, I have seen that you have uploaded a better version of Firetank pirates' ship image. Would you be able to do the same with Drake pirates' ship images? Thanks.--BioHazard 888 (talk) 10:23, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Wiper Forgive me if I'm nagging, would you mind to upload a better version of Wiper Manga post timeskip image? Thank you so much.--BioHazard 888 (talk) 15:38, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Thank you. In these days I have categorized some chapter images with "lq" template. You can find them in the category if you want and if you have enough time ;).--BioHazard 888 (talk) 14:15, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Screenshots Hi, can you read this and wait the HD version instead of uploading low-quality screenshots that will have to be eventually replaced? Thank you. Would you mind to upload a better version of these images? "Bizarre manga infobox.png" "Caribou Pirates' Jolly Roger.png" "Caribou Pirates' Ship.png" "Delacuaji manga infobox.png" "Doberman manga infobox.png" "Doma manga infobox.png" "Gyro's coated ship.png" "Ikaros and Daidalos.png" "Ikaros's Arrow hair.png" "Motobaro Manga infobox.png" "Onigumo's spider back.png" "Volume change 644a.png". Thank you so much.--BioHazard 888 (talk) 07:52, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Yo yo yo You still active/alive? 21:47, January 12, 2018 (UTC) : any chance you're interested? 22:32, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Can u fix the straw hat pirate page allies section or sun pirates page allies section Because sun pirates list the the straw hat pirates as allies but straw hat pirate ones doesnt list themTo love this (talk) 21:19, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Vivre Card Forum Please try and participate in Forum:Vivre Card English Spelling. Thanks. Rhavkin (talk) 17:31, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Eneru So I seem to have won in the Eneru vs Enel debate. Not numbers wise of course but that doesn't matter. Whoever is more accurate matters. You can read what I said and if you think I am corrcet then can you change the name? If not ell me why. The reason I came to you is because they don't seem to see what I'm saying because they're blindly bias towards Enel without real proof which I have repeated asked for. Gokudo (talk) 16:44, September 15, 2018 (UTC) "you need to reevaluate your idea of how a debate works" according to Google the definition of debate is "argue about (a subject), especially in a formal manner." and the definition of argue is "give reasons or cite evidence in support of an idea, action, or theory, typically with the aim of persuading others to share one's view." so this is exactly what I have been trying to to since I have disproven the one and only piece of evidence I've gotten that makes Enel "correct" and I have said over and over again if you have any other evidence then give it to me but no one seems to have any other evidence to give me. By me disproving the one and only piece of "Enel" evidence I've gotten that automatically makes Eneru more accurate. Gokudo (talk) 19:49, September 16, 2018 (UTC) "Kaido, Seaterror and the others explained to you repeatedly why we're using the spelling Enel" Where exactly? the only proof I've gotten is from One Piece Pirate Warriors 3. "Information should not be based on 'popular majority' since that makes no sense. If the majority said it's 'Ruffy' would you listen? No because the most accurate name spelling(since Oda wrote it in English) is 'Luffy'". Just please stay on topic instead of keep on saying stupid things like "Move on with your life", I will do what I want with my life mother. Gokudo (talk) 03:40, September 17, 2018 (UTC)